La dernière enquête
by x-valren-x
Summary: Mais rien, son compagnon semblait prendre un malin plaisir à rester muré dans son silence, à se délecter de la souffrance du plus âgé, souffrance de plus en plus décelable. Jamais le détective n'avait été dans un pareil état de détresse.


J'ai vu le film il n'y a pas longtemps et je désirais écrire quelque chose de rapide et de court, pour ne pas le traîner en longueur. Conclusion, ça donne ça... Un texte qui vous le verrez, n'est pas si joyeux. Mais je promet que la prochaine fic sera plus longue et plus drôle!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Une fatigue intense se lisait sur le visage de cet homme au regard éteint. Il avait tourné son fauteuil vers l'âtre où plus aucune flamme ne résidait, mais il ne semblait même pas le remarquer, pas plus que le froid glacial régnant dans le salon. Complètement abandonné, déconnecté de la réalité, cet homme qui avait jadis été grand, n'était aujourd'hui plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir se reprendre, se réveiller de cet état comateux, manger, boire, et ranger cette pièce pour son ami qui lui reprochait sans cesse son désordre, mais il n'en n'avait pas la courage. Holmes aurait voulu beaucoup de choses en cet instant mais rares étaient celles qu'il avait le courage d'effectuer et plus rares encore étaient celles qui se réalisaient sans aide.<p>

Le détective tourna la tête sur le côté, lentement, ressemblant d'avantage à une poupée désarticulée qu'à autre chose. De là où il était, il ne pouvait que voir le dos du fauteuil de son compagnon d'aventure et il ne put empêcher le voile de tristesse de recouvrir ses yeux. Holmes se força au calme, refusant de craquer. Il ne pouvait pas… C'était indigne de lui, même dans le silence oppressant de la salle commune, même dans le froid, dans cette situation terrifiante, et surtout, malgré la douleur écrasante qui lui compressait irrémédiablement le cœur, il ne pouvait craquer. Alors il serra les mâchoires, respira profondément et retourna à la contemplation de ce que fut le feu. Un frisson violent le parcouru alors que l'envie terrible de se retourner une nouvelle fois le prit. Il voulait voir son collègue, il voulait lui parler, avoir ses déductions, connaître ses réflexions. Holmes désirait juste la présence de son ami… Et il savait que ce dernier ne répondrait à aucune avance, aucune parole, ni même aucun geste. Pour preuve, Watson ne réagissait même pas devant l'était lamentable de leur salle commune. Et le détective ressentait ce manque au plus profond de son être, plus profondément encore que l'absence d'enquêtes pourtant vitales pour sa santé mentale, plus encore que fumer ou prendre son délicieux opium.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant une fois encore de trouver le sommeil sans y parvenir. Il ne dormait plus depuis plusieurs jours, pas plus qu'il ne sortait. Il restait dans cette pièce sombre à ressasser encore et toujours_ cette_ dernière enquête. Le début, le milieu et le dénouement qui avait été loin d'être ce qu'il avait espéré. Il aurait même préféré se trancher les mains plutôt que de voir cette aventure se terminer sur un pareil désastre. Combien de blessés, de morts ? de victimes touchées dans leur tête ? de gens sans logement aujourd'hui… Aurait-il pu prévoir ce qui allait se produire ?

- Quels indices ais-je manqué Watson ? Que n'ais-je point vu ? murmura le détective dans un souffle à peine audible.

Seul le silence lui répondit et même si Holmes se doutait que son ami ne lui répondrait pas, son silence le meurtrit un peu plus. Le détective trembla et ferma un peu plus les yeux, sa respiration commençait à devenir saccadée, prémices d'une crise qu'il avait jusqu'ici tenue éloignée de sa personne.

- Watson je vous en prie, aidez-moi…

Mais rien, son compagnon semblait prendre un malin plaisir à rester muré dans son silence, à se délecter de la souffrance du plus âgé, souffrance de plus en plus décelable. Jamais le détective n'avait été dans un pareil état de détresse.

- John… Gémit Holmes en serrant de toutes ses forces les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

Toujours rien. Le détective sentit son cœur se briser ou se faire arracher, au choix. Le résultat restait le même, il souffrait. C'était sa punition. Après tout, tous les événements, ce désastre, étaient de sa faute, un peu comme s'il l'avait cherché en faisant fi des avertissements et des recommandations. Il avait toujours agit en méprisant le danger, pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement cette fois là ? Peut-être parce que Watson lui-même lui avait demandé de cesser tout ça, d'être prudent… et qu'il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude. Et comme il regrettait en cet instant ! Comme le remord le submergeait ! Un poids devenant beaucoup trop lourd pour ses épaules…

Le détective remonta ses jambes contre son torse et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, cherchant à échapper à la réalité qui le heurtait de plus en plus violemment. Ça faisait combien de temps maintenant ? Deux jours ? une semaine ? _deux semaines_. Deux semaines que l'atmosphère étouffante de leur appartement était là. Deux semaines que Holmes se ruinait le cerveau à coup de culpabilité. Deux semaines qu'il comprenait que son compagnon lui était devenu plus vital que l'air lui-même. Il avait toujours su qu'il tenait à Watson, que son amitié pour lui était indéfectible, incassable. Il avait toujours su aussi, que son amitié pour cet homme n'en n'avait jamais vraiment été une. Non, son affection pour l'autre homme, son cadet, son compagnon, allait bien au-delà de ça. Ce n'était même plus de l'amour en fait… Car Holmes avait souvent considéré sa relation avec Watson comme unique et fusionnelle. Watson avait été le seul à se lier si étroitement d'amitié avec lui, le seul à l'accompagner en toute circonstance, à être toujours là pour lui, et surtout, à le comprendre. Dès lors, Watson était devenu pour Holmes sa seconde vie, ou plutôt sa vie, l'unique qui comptait à ses yeux. Mais le détective ne l'aurait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit cet état de fait. C'était beaucoup trop romantique.

Il se souvenait de chaque moment passé avec son compagnon avec une acuité effrayante, il se souvenait de tout et priait pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Que Watson lui accorde une nouvelle fois son pardon. Mais Sherlock savait que ça n'arriverait pas. Il savait que tout était… _fini_. Pour toujours. Cette constatation lui arracha un hoquet douloureux et sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, ses épaules commencèrent à être secouées par les sanglots qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de retenir. Pourquoi Watson était-il toujours là ? à ses côtés, s'il ne pouvait lui pardonner ? Pourquoi restait-il ses traces, silencieux, le narguant ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas en paix ? C'était ça, sa punition ? ne souffrait-il pas déjà assez de ce manque ? Watson ne pouvait être si cruel… Watson était médecin et… avait toujours été très droit, juste en toute circonstance. Il avait sa part d'ombre qui avait toujours fasciné Holmes, mais il était fondamentalement bon…

Les heures passèrent sans que le détective ne puisse les compter. Il resta là, prostré, sachant à peine se clamer. Puis un éclair le traversa… Il se jeta hors de son siège et accouru devant celui de son ami non sans avoir prit un coupe papier aiguisé avant. Il se posta devant le fauteuil, agitant son arme devant, l'air hystérique, avant de l'abattre plusieurs fois… et de lâcher son arme, écroulant avec elle à terre. Cet homme qui fut un génie, hurla, hurla de toutes ses forces pour chasser se sentiment d'abandon pur, de souffrance à l'état brut… et éclat finalement en sanglots, ses larmes, intarissables, dévalaient ses joues mal rasées. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en proie à la détresse la plus déchirante qui soit… et à travers ses pleurs, cet homme brisé ne pouvait que répéter inlassablement :

- Pardonnez-moi… Pardonnez-moi je vous en prie…

Mais il ne recevrait aucune réponse. Plus jamais. Holmes se redressa, tremblant et posa son regard sur le fauteuil vide et éventré. Un violent tremblement le prit et une nouvelle crise de larmes le prit. Pourquoi Watson le hantait-il ? Pourquoi son souvenir restait-il aussi vivace, alimentant tant et plus sa douleur, rouvrant sa blessure et la laissant béante ? Pourquoi aimait-il autant Watson ! et surtout, pourquoi avait-il perdu la vie dans cette enquête… Sherlock aurait volontiers donné sa vie si ça aurait permit à son ami de vivre, mais Dame la Mort en avait décidé autrement… Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Holmes n'était pas homme à se défiler. Il avait promit de toujours rester aux côtés de son ami, dit jamais clairement, mais l'avait bien dit… la réalité était là, implacable. Une vie sans enquêtes était difficile, sans opium et aventure, impossible, mais une vie sans Watson était tout simplement invivable.

Holmes ramassa le coupe papier et prit place dans le fauteuil de son défunt camarade. Avec un geste calme et précis, remerciant son compagnon d'avoir été médecin et de lui avoir enseigné certains rudiments, il posa le tranchant sur son poignet, l'ouvrant sur une bonne longueur sur la veine principale, puis, pour éviter que la plaie ne se referme trop rapidement, il réédita son geste mais horizontalement, telle une croix chrétienne. Il répéta ce geste sur le second poignet avant de lâcher larme et de fixa les plaies ouvertes, regarda son sang s'écouler en abondance et ses bras commençant déjà à s'engourdir. Il n'avait aucun regret quant à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne laissait rien derrière lui, pas grand monde qui le pleurerait. C'était le geste le plus sensé qu'il avait eut depuis longtemps et ce, même s'il savait que son ami n'aurait pas approuvé sa décision ultime.

Sherlock Holmes ferma les yeux et se calma. Il sourit doucement et pensa que c'était la seule preuve d'amour véritable qu'il ait jamais donné à cet homme exceptionnel.

* * *

><p>Alors, vos impressions? *o*<p>

EDIT:

Sebastian Hermann : Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ Et merci aussi de m'avoir fait remarquer les italiques foireux. J'avais totalement oublié que Fanfiction ne prenait pas le codages comme ça, et comme j'ai l'habitude d'écrire directement en codage, bha je m'en suis pas souvenu. Enfin, le problème est arrangé! Encore merci à toi ^^

Edit 2 :

Me suis enfin décidé à corriger le gros des fautes affreuses!


End file.
